Olhares
by Knight of Angby Maybe
Summary: Neville Longbottom percebe um olhar diferente em seu casamento com Hannah Abbott.


**Todos os personagens citados abaixo foram criados pela ****Jo****, e eu sinceramente não quero lucrar com isso.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Olhares**.

Estava um dia particularmente perfeito para um casamento: o sol banhava todas as cabeças e o farfalhar das árvores dava ao quintal dos Longbottom um ar de simplicidade e pureza quase únicos. Várias cadeiras estavam dispostas em fileiras, deixando um tapete vermelho passando no meio, indo em direção ao pequeno palco, onde um homem de rosto bondoso e redondo esperava ansiosamente sua noiva.

Neville ajeitava as vestes de gala de cinco em cinco minutos, mostrando todo o seu nervosismo. Ele já estava ali, esperando por sua noiva, à dez minutos, e não agüentava mais os olhares dos convidados que estavam sentados às cadeiras. O padrinho, Harry Potter, tentava, em vão, acalmar Neville, dizendo que era normal as mulheres se atrasarem e que, no casamento dele, Ginny se atrasou uma hora e meia, fazendo-o quase arrancar os cabelos.

Mas não era isso que incomodava Neville Longbottom, mesmo que ele achasse aquele momento propício para ficar nervoso. Não era o atraso de Hannah Abbott que o fazia suar e mexer nas vestes com freqüência. Neville agradeceria se fosse.

Eram aqueles olhos, aqueles olhos imensamente sonhadores e azuis que o encaravam desde que ela chegara. Desde que ela lhe dera os parabéns.

Era Luna.

Havia um tipo diferente de amargura nos olhos de Luna que Neville nunca vira. Não nos olhos dela.

Era algo bem parecido com a magoa, mas também tinha um resquício de dor. Nos olhos de Luna. Olhos nos quais Neville passou a adolescência a ser perder. Olhos nos quais Neville sonhou durante toda a noite que antecedeu seu casamento. Seu casamento com Hannah Abbott.

E não com Luna.

Hermione e Ginny tinham chegado e ido se sentar ao lado de Ron, que estava na primeira cadeira, próximo à avó de Neville, já uma velha senhora, que chorava baixinho, assoando o nariz de tempos em tempos.

Neville percebia, com alegria, como os amigos estavam felizes juntos, tanto Ron com Hermione quanto Harry com Ginny. Ele também queria se sentir assim.

Desviou o olhar. Ainda tinha a sensação de que estava sendo observado. Correu o jardim com os olhos, era ela. E dessa vez, Neville não quebrou o contato. Encarou Luna Lovegood, tentando dizer a ela, só pelo olhar, que era com ela que ele queria estar casando. Que era ela que ele queria estar esperando.

_Que era ela_...

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar, Neville olhou para o início do tapete vermelho: Hannah Abbott, se é que era possível, estava mais linda que em qualquer dia dos dois anos de namoro. Era guiada pelo pai, David Abbott, um senhor careca, com rosto bondoso. A dor da perda estampada nos olhos marejados. O sorriso que ele mostrava não escondia o choque de perder a esposa. Ele nunca superara isso. Ninguém superaria.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Hannah sorriu para Neville, que devolveu o sorriso sinceramente. Era isso: ele iria se casar com Hannah Abbott, não importava as mensagens que seu coração tentava passar ao seu cérebro inebriado pela beleza da noiva. Esqueceria Luna, seria feliz com Hannah, assim, tão fácil.

Esqueceria porque, no momento que Neville pegou Hannah pelo braço, com um sorriso maior que qualquer outro que dera, Luna apertou a mão de Rolf Scamander. Esqueceria porque Hannah o amava de um jeito que, ele tinha certeza, Luna nunca amou. Esqueceria porque Luna estava feliz com Rolf, e o olhar que lançava à Neville não passava de uma alucinação, de um desejo ínfimo que o homem tinha de que tudo que sentia pela amiga fosse correspondido.

Neville Longbottom se casaria com Hannah Abbott, aprenderia a amá-la do mesmo jeito que ela o amava. Construiriam uma família juntos, seriam um casal apaixonado, como os amigos de Neville. A felicidade reinaria na casa deles, não importava onde estava o coração de Neville, ele jurou, junto com os votos de casamento, que o resgataria e o entregaria à Hannah, porque ela merecia mais que Luna. Porque Hannah, Neville sabia, cuidaria dele com a própria vida, o guardaria numa redoma de vidro e nunca deixaria de observá-lo.

Beijaram-se e Neville pensou sentir o coração da, agora esposa, bater junto com o seu, como se fosse um ritmo. Isso o fez ficar mais feliz do que em qualquer momento daquele dia. Isso o fez sentir um arrepio na espinha. Isso fez com que seus olhos brilhassem. De um tipo de felicidade, que até então, ele não conhecia.

Todos na festa já haviam desejado as felicidades aos noivos e agora dançavam, desengonçadamente, na extensa pista de dança. Todos, menos ela. Ela e seu namorado. Luna e Rolf. E Neville agradecia por isso, não saberia o que dizer ao encontrar os olhos de Luna. Não sabia se conseguiria dizer algo. Não saberia controlar a respiração. Como sempre acontecia. E ele sentia sua esposa abraçando seu braço, e desejava, de todo o coração, poder abraçá-la do mesmo jeito. Mas ele não tirava os olhos da imagem que via a sua frente, das pessoas que iam à sua direção.

Ela o abraçou, enquanto Rolf dava os parabéns à Hannah, que estava radiante. Foi um abraço frio, sem emoção alguma. E quando se separaram, Neville julgou ver aquele mesmo brilho de mágoa nos olhos de Luna. Neville julgou ouvir um resquício de mentira na voz sonhadora de Luna, quando essa desejou felicidades ao casal.

Nos olhos de Luna, na voz de Luna, no abraço de Luna.

O mesmo tipo de mentira que ele contou quando desejou felicidades ao namoro dela com Rolf. Um desejo desumano que ela percebesse que ele estava mentindo, que ela visse nos olhos dele, escondido por detrás da farsa, que ele estava sofrendo, camuflado por trás do abraço, que _ele_ queria estar no lugar de Rolf.

Um desejo egoísta para quem acabara de se casar e agora se despedia dos amigos para ir à Lua-De-Mel. Ainda mais quando Luna apertava a mão de Rolf com tanta segurança. Ainda mais quando Hannah abraçava o braço de Neville com tanto afeto.

Há momentos na vida que perdemos aquilo que queremos por não encontrar palavras para se expressar, há momentos na vida que sofremos por não entender as mensagens que certos olhares passam.

Mas há momentos que esses olhares são direcionados tardes demais.

E não havia mais como voltar atrás.


End file.
